


home

by princelogical



Series: mary jane's heart [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: iwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeiwannagohomeeven if it's not real





	home

you and i shared a heart

of which we called home.

 

but this house was never home;

it was a trained response. 


End file.
